Come Back to me
by FairyTailWriter
Summary: I got the idea from this story: "Blue Tears" by: XXinsidemymindXX Read it! it's amazing


**Now I got this idea from an extremely sad story called ****"Blue Tears"**** by: XXinsidemymindXX It was so sad I cried my eyes out! So I made a little short story is a little similar to that… Hope ya don't mind^ But still has some sort of difference. Edit:I fixed my paragraphing.**

"There are three rules that a member that leaves Fairy Tail must abide by. One, never share sensitive information about the guild with anyone as long as you live. Two, never contact any clients you worked with for in the guild for your own personal gain and Three, although our paths must stray, promise to live the rest of your lives to the fullest. That means you must treat every day as if it was your last in this world. Never forget your Fairy Tail friends, treasure them for as long as you live."

Erza said with tears in her eyes.

Juvia smiled grimly and nodded.

Gray yelled again. "NO! You can't leave! Screw the Magic Council! Screw them!" He struggled to run toward her but Gajeel had an Iron grip.

**(Get it? Dragon slayer pun? No? Fine) **

Juvia looked at him tears streaming down her face.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia is sorry she doesn't want to leave you but if the Magic Council wishes it so then I must follow."

She turned around and started to walk into the forest away from the crying group.

She tuned out Gray's screams and pleas for her to come back. She never thought it'd be this hard to leave a guild.

But this isn't just any guild this is Fairy Tail a guild that fights for its members.

Erza and the group that accompanied Juvia and the guards to the edge of Fiore walked in the direction of the nearest train station with Gray still locked up so he won't try to escape.

* * *

Juvia trekked through the forest in search of an animal. The thought of killing an animal though made her cringe but, if she does it for survival it's not so bad right?

She saw a cloud of smoke that usually comes from a fire. She followed to where it came from. She pushed over some branches and there sat a quaint little camp.

"Hello?" Juvia called out hoping someone would answer her back.

"Yes? Is someone there?" She heard a little boy's voice coming from behind her.

Juvia flipped around to see the little brunette walking toward her.

"Hi, I'm Juvia."

The boy stared blankly at her.

"Oh, you must be the lady who was banished today." The boy smiled but her eyes pierced Juvia like needles.

"Sorry, You must excuse him he is blind." A man said behind her.

"We are terribly sorry if we scared you." A woman's voice this time said.

"Come welcome to our camp." The man said.

* * *

Gray flipped a table. "We should go after her!" He yelled.

"Why do you care? You only brushed her affection off until now! Why such a change in heart, Gray?" Cana shouted back.

He calmed down and sat at a nearby table.

"It's just she endured so much just because I wasn't strong enough to protect them." He hung his head in his hands.

"I can't stand this! We need to demand they unbanish all former guild members." Natsu slammed his fist on the table.

"Child you have the absolute right idea." Makarov said smiling

"Let's go get Juvia back!" The guild shouted in unison.

They all got a group that would demand this request. This group included: Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Mira. They boarded a train to Era and begun the plot their plan.

* * *

"I'm Allen." The little boy replied staring off into the open.

"I'm Ann and this is my husband Alexander." The woman said sitting down on a log.

"We're the triple A's"

**(Battery pun!) **

Alexander said cheerfully. "So how long have you guys been stuck out here?" Juvia had to ask.

"Only 2 years." Allen yawned.

"Has it been easy living life in the wild?" Juvia sat down next to Ann.

"Yes, since it is much different than being in a guild." Juvia eyes widened.

"You guys were in a guild? What guild and what were your magic powers?" Juvia blurted out.

"We were in Sabertooth. Allen was a metal mage, I was a fire mage and Ann here was a shadow mage." Alexander replied.

"What about you?" Allen asked Juvia.

"I was a water mage in Fairy Tail." They stared at me.

"You were in the best guild ever? Why did you get kicked out?" Juvia bit her lip.

"I killed 27 people." She muttered. They scooted away.

"They hurt my loved one, they tortured me and him, he was near death before our friends found us. They deserved it making him almost never walk breaking almost every bone, and infecting him so much that it took 2 weeks to recover and yet he followed me out here to say goodbye…" She finished crying.

Ann patted Juvia's back. "Why were you guys kicked…?"

"Well Jiemma the master of the guild kicked us out for losing the grand magic games round. We then proceeded to destroy the guild hall and slowly kill its members." Allen said softly.

"You did it because it wasn't right?" They nodded, Juvia smiled.

"So did I."

* * *

"So what you're saying is you want us to release the banishment on murderers?" The head councilman yelled.

"Yes sir, we believe they had the right to kill those for fairness and to protect their loved ones." Erza stated. The council sat for a moment.

"Fine. But Erza you must retrieve them from the forest. Retrieve Miss Lockser and a family of three whose names all start with 'A'." Erza nodded.

"Dismissed." The last council member said. It was night time when they reached the area where they let Juvia go.

"Ready?" Erza said happily.

"Aye!" Everyone cheered. They started to walk through the brambles and twigs, poisonous plants, branches and smoke?

Gray stopped everyone. "I'll go check that source."

He hobbled over to some branches and saw a camp. "Juvia?" He called out in hopes she'd be up around this time.

"Gray-Sama?" Juvia's voice was heard from a tent. She pushed open the tent covering.

"Juvia! There you are!" Gray hobbled to her and hugged her.

"You came to find me?" She choked back tears.

"Not just me but a group. We came to take you back."

"But the council…?"

"Has agreed to let you come back." They smiled but Juvia's smile dropped when she heard a familiar yawn.

"Allen!" Juvia said.

"Juvia you're awake?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Juvia the council said a family whose names all start with 'A's punishment is up to." Juvia smiled from ear to ear. She ran to the last tent and said.

"Ann, Alexander the council lifted out banishment!"

At the guild~

They saw the guild hall up ahead. "So are you sure Makarov will let us join?" Ann said unsure.

"I'm super sure!" Lucy cheered with excitement.

"I want to play a prank on the guild you 4 stay out here and the rest will act like they declined." Gajeel smirked.

Everyone nodded. Gray burst through the door an angry face plastered on.

"F*** the council." He plopped down in the chair. Everyone slowly and sadly piled in.

"No such luck eh?" Makarov asked.

"What happened there Erza?" Erza looked at him.

"They said if we asked again they banish the whole guild then sent us away." He had a sad look on him face now too.

"Oh, well at least you tried."

* * *

Juvia thought about this plan.

"Guys we have our magic back no?"Allen asked.

"Let's test it." A flame appeared as well as water, air and metal.

"Ok here's the plan. I need you guys to beat me up and make me look like I'd been attack by animals."

In a split second Juvia was battered and bruised. She smiled and fake limped towards the door. Since it was still wide open.

Juvia slid down the door grabbing everyone's attention.

"Juvia!" Gray slid across a table and ran to her.

"It's fake Gray-sama don't worry." Juvia whispered.

"Juvia what in heavens are you doing here?" Makarov yelled afraid of the guild getting banished.

"Juvia! There you are! You can't leave us in the jungle." The triple a's look equally battered up and are huffing and puffing.

Just then the group, Juvia and the triple a's begin laughing so hard.

"What really happened Erza?" Makarov yelled.

Erza stopped. "They gave Juvia back along with three people."

"Well they can join the guild if they have nowhere to go." Everyone cheered.

"Juvia we haven't been quite honest with you. We are indeed mages and used to be in Sabertooth but we were not always in earthland. We are from Edolas are original names are ones well known among dragon slayers. I, Ann and really Skiadrum the Edolas version of the shadow dragon. Allen here is Edolas Metalicana the metal dragon. And Alexander is the Edolas Igneel the fire dragon." Everyone gasped but was still very happy.

They did in fact party for a week also inviting Rouge to meet his mentor's Edolas version.

**(Don't really know if Skiadrum is a guy/girl so, yeah)**

**Well I do say I did a bit better again thanks to ****"Blue Tears"**** by: XXinsidemymindXX for giving me the idea I appreciate the wonderful story don't forget to comment on it!**


End file.
